The term Network Attached Storage (NAS) refers to a dedicated data storage device(s) connected directly to a computer network to provide centralized data access and storage services to one or more network clients such as, e.g., a personal computer. NAS devices typically comprise one or more storage media such as, e.g., magnetic disk drives, optical drives, magneto-optical drives, tape drives, or the like. The storage media may be configured to implement logical storage objects such as, e.g., RAID (redundant array of inexpensive/independent disks). NAS devices may implement a file sharing operating system such as, e.g., Network File System (NFS) to provide data storage and access management services to network clients.
NAS devices are not commonly targeted by computer viruses and/or Trojan horses. However, NAS devices may store files that are infected with a virus or a Trojan horse. Network clients that access the infected file(s) on the NAS device may then become infected with the virus or Trojan horse.